The embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is a device that stores foods in a low temperature state.
The refrigerator includes a cabinet that has a storage compartment formed therein and a door that opens and closes the storage compartment. The storage compartment may include a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment and the door may include a freezing compartment door and a refrigerating compartment door.
In order to shield the storage compartment, a gasket is provided at a rear surface of the door. When the door closes the storage compartment, the gasket is closely attached to the cabinet to prevent cold air inside the storage compartment from being leaked to the outside.
The cabinet is made of a metal material and an inner side of the gasket is provided with a magnet, such that the gasket may be closely attached to the cabinet. In order to open and close the storage compartment, a user pulls the door with a force larger than the attractive force of the magnet and the cabinet.